between two lungs
by deliriousnight
Summary: There was the feel of his hot breath against her neck and his cool palm on her waist, managing to erase all other thoughts from her head. Dramione. one!shot.


**notes:** first time dabbling in the Harry Potter fanfiction community (though I did mean to before). i've always loved the idea of this happening in the Yule Ball or some kind of interaction between these two and this fic came into play. hopefully not too OOC because i wrote this in a rush ahaha :)

* * *

Her corset was too tight. Hermione hadn't even noticed through the spins and dips on the dance floor, the heavy breaths she kept letting out. Now that she was off to the side and waiting for her partner to get some punch, she clutched at the fabric around her chest and exhaled slowly.

The smile on her face wouldn't knock away.

"Something funny, Granger?" a mocking voice called; she didn't even have to look to see who it was. There was no other boy with that particular drawl, condescending and low, which seemed to crawl up her neck and set shivers down her spine.

It wasn't the first time they'd met throughout the night either. When she'd been dancing with Victor, their gazes had brushed, their arms immediately after. Hermione wasn't quite sure what to call the feeling left over-perhaps electricity?-and she was equally unsure if she liked it or not.

"Nothing of your concern, Malfoy," Hermione finally said, pleasantly enough. She didn't let the smile slip, but the atmosphere around them was suddenly dagger-sharp.

A thin eyebrow, pale gold in color and aristocratic in foundation, rose. The two were standing off to the corner and against the wall, where the lighting was dim. Draco was taller than her too and the overhead bulbs hit his back, shadowing the expression on his face. Despite that, Hermione managed to analyze the quick change before his eyebrow fell back down.

He was trying to hide a scowl, she realized. Disappointed that Hermione had evaded his question.

"Granger, if I may challenge you to something?" Draco leaned in close, as if he didn't want anyone to hear. There were few people milling around-not enough to be conscious of eavesdroppers but enough to keep their tones polite. No need to alert the other two schools of any animosity between students. "If you're up for it, of course."

Never one to deflect a challenge, Hermione nodded and curled her fingers inward. They were polished specifically for the Ball, but Merlin knew they'd be cracked by the end of the night from her clenching her fist. She remembered filing them that morning, satisfaction shining off every tip. "I'm _always _up for a _challenge_, Malfoy."

Draco smirked; a smirk of hidden intentions which is exactly what made up the Malfoy boy. She'd always believed that no one could quite read the stormy gray eyes and that she was halfway through being able to. "I expected as much. Anyway, Granger, I'd ask you to dance with me for that very purpose."

Pale hands reached out to her own, steady and sure. She watched with startled eyes as he released her clenched fist and placed the hand on his shoulder and the other in his own palm. Sensing her hesitance, he paused and probed, "Or would you rather wait for your partner, hm?"

Another direct challenge in the question. Hermione adamantly slid in step toward him and glared. "Don't bet on it, Malfoy."

The most ridiculous occurrence took place then: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy danced.

Like they were _meant to do so_.

Her hand fit so precisely in the crick of his neck and his palm swallowed hers whole.

Glasses tinkled all around in rhythm to the slow song and the pound of his heart when she accidentally had her head pushed against his chest. Hermione thought to immediately move off, but his grip on her waist tightened ever so slightly and she realized that they were like puzzle pieces, adjusted so closely.

Along the way, along the heartbeats and glass chimes and the tantalizingly slow music, his smirk had disappeared in an unwinding motion and his stare became so much more intense.

She thought he was going to kiss her then, in all honesty, Hermione really did. Their faces had drawn so near to each other that she could see the smallest parting of his lips, only inches away from her own.

But, like a curtain he closed, expression shutting down, and stepping away. The smirk came back as he bowed-hair glowing luminescent-to her fist. "Didn't expect you to be able to dance with for so long, Granger. Congrats-you win. Your partner's waiting for you, I do believe."

Though there was no way of finding the truth in this statement unless she turned around, Hermione could automatically sense the stare once Draco mentioned it.

Hermione had been schooled in the logic for the most part, it was true. But she was a Gryffindor for a reason; her straightforward attitude, willingness to delve into the unknown, fear overcome by the desire for knowledge and want to help someone she cared about. That's why she drew closer to the boy with the light, airy lashes and stormy gray eyes and brushed a feathery hand onto his jacketed shoulder.

"Another song's already started," she informed him at his bewildered stare. Something about the time she spent with him seemed to loosen the constraints around her chest, only for them to be tightened once again. And for a whole different reason. "It would be a shame to leave in the middle of a song. Besides, I think Victor can wait for a moment."

An amused arching of his eyebrow and he minuscule reappearance of the smirk on his lips, along with the palm suddenly back on her waist was enough to know that he thought so too.

* * *

**.end.**

* * *

**notes2:** thoughts? :)


End file.
